Encounter of Relatives: Ikusa vs Rasetsu
A man dressed in ornate red armor, long flowing red hair and multiple yin yang symbols was sitting atop a mountain. Before he had introduced the 10 tails to rikudou sennin, Rasetsu was meditating in the land of iron, sensing a huge chakra from entire countries away. "...That feels like..." Using a spacetime jutsu he warped to its location and saw a man strikingly similar to his brother. "Ah looky here crow a friend here to ask me questions like the others, i've already killed old man Daichi Senju what is it now?" Crow looked a the man. "Thats no friend he's pure foe." Ikusa replied, "Well, we'll how many dance moves he has left after this." Ikusa then used Banshō Ten'in to pull the man to him. "R-rinnegan!?..." Rasetsu thought as he was brought towards the man. "...Shunkan ido!(instant movement)" He shouted immediately before making contact with the man, instantly warping behind him and swinging his chakra enhanced strength fist down on him point blank. "I can't take chances with this... person!" Using Kamui Ikusa makes it to were is body is untouchable, "Nice dance move there" Ikusa said as the mans hand went through him as the hand went all the way through he materialized himself and put him palm right into the mans stomach while kick him in the gut. As the fist sank into his gut the sound of cracking wood went off and he was replaced with a log. Now right behind the light haired man again, Rasetsu thrusted his palm forward, though this time would be different. "You're not the only one that knows that technique" Currently rasetsu's rinnegan were also activated, and he would strike his opponent in multiple dimensions, nullifying intangibility. A huge palm strike slammed his foe directly in the chest. "Senpondo" Ikusa said as Rasetsu fell to his knees. "What the hell..." Rasetsu askes looking around. "...What did you do!?". "Ahh I hav'nt introduced you to my Gravity Release I see well just sit there for now you weigh about 1,000 tons now, anyway." He said going for the knee to the face. A sly smirk crossed Rasetsu's face. "Fool... Izanagi" The events that just transpired were shattered into illusion. Ikusa would look down to find a blade run through the center of his chest. "I don't expect this to be the end of you..." Rasetsu said coldly, having deceived him from the start. "My rinnegan have reached the point where they are beyond simple releases alltogether... i have discarded the useless aspects of their power...". He said, twisting the sword. 'But enough about me... Sandatzu Souzou" A huge, gigantic wave of explosive chakra shot out of Rasetsu's blade that would blow a hole in any persons chest the moment it hit. Looking over at Crow as Ikusa fell, crow states "You fool, luckily I saw that coming."''The corw turned its head to the left to reveal a sharingan." Ikusa floating in the air. "As you saw that and used Izanagi, see my crow is smarter than anyone of this world. Now ''"Amaterasu!" He said as flames appeared on Rasetsu. Rasetsu's body was burned into oblivion. However, Just then, Ikusa's arms flew off his shoulder sockets revealing Rasetsu behind him two blades swung down, though that probably wouldn't kill him at all. "Dual existence technique... i may exist in more than one spot at the same time thanks to these eyes" He said explaining the high level spacetime technique. "So that crow has a lot of brains... lets see what they look like". Rasetsu said as he forced gravity on the crow causing it to implode into a bloody mess. Ikusa's eyes changed from the Rinnegan to something that looked a bit similiar known as the Yuraigan (origin eye). "First i'll do my dance move Senpondo! Then now you can't move. Gravity Release: Gravity Containment Cylinder!" Rasetsu smirked the moment senpondo was activated he decreased his own mass via his rinnegans unique abilities, making him light as a feather with zero mass even in the most high of gravity. He then used kamui to go intangible but also enter the dimension where the intangible body parts go at the same time, leaving the cylinder he swung his blades down calling the technique name "Sandatzu Sousou" Which literally erased existing matter from the universe. In a nanosecond the blades were at Ikusa's shoulders and in another one they would have sliced him in two unless a miracle occurred.